One Winter Snow
by CandyNights
Summary: During a snow storm, Connor randomly shows up with little to say to Washington. He leaves the commander to wonder what he wanted. Very short cute story between Connor and Washington in Washington's perspective.


The snow was quite harsh this year around. Ten days filled with snowfall that would freeze you to the bone. Especially one's feet, the snow was so deep it made moving around difficult. The men complained and complained about the cold. Our supplies were lessening that I would spend hours sending letter after letter begging for someone to send us supplies for my men.

A shiver ran down my spine as a cold wind swept through my tent. Even with my heavy cape around me, I still felt as if I were completely bare. I glanced around on my desk, eyeing the map. I needed to figure out where my men needed to go. We couldn't stay in one spot for long, but with this damn snowstorm, it was making it hard to move about. A sigh left my lips, my hot breath visible in the cold. Slowly, my thoughts ran to a certain person. Why that young man I have no idea. I should be thinking of my wife who was stuck at home while I'm out fighting a war. Yet, I find myself sitting here picturing that dark skin, strong chest, those cold staring curious eyes. I shook my head trying to stop thinking of him. That young man made me curious. He was such a curious person. Those dark eyes eyeing me like some innocent child as I spoke. I tore my gaze away from my desk, glancing towards the tent's entrance that was flapping in the wind.

My breathing halted as I saw a pair of feet lingering at the front of my tent. "Who goes there?" I commanded. No soldier would be out in this stormy weather right now. I got no reply. "I said who goes there?" I said more harshly.

"Commander..." Came a deep yet cautious voice.

"Connor?" My eyes widened in surprise. Why was this man here? How did he even find us in this thick winter covered forest? The younger hesitated before coming in. His eyes carefully glancing around before falling upon me. "I... Connor, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I..." Connor's brows furrowed slightly as he thought of his next words. "I am not sure." He admitted.

I curiously raised a brow at him. "Is that so?" The native nodded, hands clasped together like usual. "Would you like to take a seat?" I frowned as the man refused. "A blanket? You must be cold."

"I am fine. Thank you."

Silence filled my tent as I did not know what to say to him. Normally Connor had something to tell me. Some important news or to scold me for not ending Charles Lee's life. What did he want? Why was he here for no reason other than to stare at me in awkward silence. Did something happen? I had a million questions but found myself unable to utter one word to him. Our eyes locked and I found myself flushing. I turned away, to observe my map to make it seem that I was busy or something. This was uncomfortable and I knew that it shouldn't have been.

"Connor, do you need a place to stay? Don't be shy to ask for a tent." I was guessing why he was here now. Just to break the damn silence.

"That is... Not why I am here."

"Then why are you here? Please be out with it. I'm a busy man." Even though I wasn't really doing anything besides thinking and arguing with myself.

Connor frowned at that and seemed to shy away more. "I am sorry for bothering you, Commander. I... I will leave you be then." He turned to leave which irritated me.

"Don't leave, Connor." It came out more of a command than a plead. "Tell me why you came here. I rather you not to leave here when you came all the way here in the snow."

The man stood there for a moment before answering, "It was nothing important. I will speak with you again soon." Before I could stop him again, he left swiftly. I cursed. What did he want?

,.,.,

The storm finally passed and it made it easier to move to our new location. I took a moment to stop and watch the sky. It was so clear and I hoped that the sun would melt away some of the snow to make traveling less of a bother for my men. My horse snorted, hooves stomping on the ground in irritation of not moving. I glanced up at the trees in silent prayer that the native was jumping from tree to tree. Sadly, there were only bare branches covered in snow. I spurred my horse forward, my shoulder's slumped slightly. I shouldn't be this upset to not see that man. Why would I be? He was a good ally and that's all. Perhaps a friend as well. Would I consider him as a friend? Stop thinking of him! I screamed in my head. My thoughts should be on more important things. Not some native.

"Commander, are you... Waiting for someone?" One of my men asked with curiosity.

"Ah... No... Just hoping another storm doesn't surprise us again." I lied smoothly. My men couldn't know that I was secretly wishing that dark hooded figure to visit me. Rumors would spread like wildfire. I watched the man slink off after my answer satisfied him. "Where are you...?" I muttered to myself as I rode on ahead.

,.,.,

It wasn't until the second week of our last meeting that I ran into the native. I was out on my own, needing a moment away from the men, the war, everything. The snow was still deep as I trudged through it. Light snowfall fluttered down, making the woods majestic in a way. My heart skipped a beat when he appeared. I could tell he was surprised to see me as well. The way that he took pause as he noticed me. His mouth slightly open, wanting to say something but too shocked to do so.

"Connor..." I said softly, thrilled to see him.

"Commander..." Connor said after a moment. He approached a little closer. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a stroll." I said simply. I cocked my head slightly, trying to see Connor's expression from under his hood. The man stubbornly looked down, hiding his features.

"Is that not dangerous?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps... But I can't stay surrounded by people forever. I do need my peace." Connor looked up at me, his eyes telling me that he understood.

"You should still have guards nearby."

"You act like I don't know how to defend myself." I smiled, amused by Connor's concern for my well being.

The man snorted, "Caution is critical during this war, Commander."

"Save me the lecture, boy." I huffed back at him. The native went silent and looked away from me. His lips went into a thin line. "Connor... Can you tell me what you wanted that one night?" I took a step forward. Connor seemed to flinch as I got closer. "Please?"

Those dark eyes eyed me carefully as he thought of his response. "Commander..."

"Yes?"

He brushed off some snow I had on my shoulder. It surprised me that he even touched me. The man was touchy about people patting his shoulder. "Be careful and take care."

"I..." That was it? I blinked at him in slight surprise. "Now, Connor... That couldn't be why you came all that way to see me."

"It was." His face wasn't wavering at all. "I need to go, Commander." He walked passed me.

"Hold on right there." I grabbed his arm. He turned his head and eyed my hand. "You must be lying to me. No sane man would walk through a snow storm just to tell someone to 'take care'. Tell me the truth, Connor."

The native's gaze slowly went and met mine. My grip on his arm loosened as his body turned to face me. My eyes widened as the man leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against mine. As he backed away, I was left with my mouth hanging open in shock.

"As I said... Be careful and take care. That is all that I wanted to say." He looked away from my beat red face. "I will see you at the camp." Connor turned and left me there in complete shock.

I slowly managed to comprehend what happened and I cleared my throat. "Well..." A small smile crossed my lips as I headed back to camp.

**Thanks for taking time to read this. I actually wanted to do a sweet fanfic instead my other type of fanfics that I write. I'm a little iffy on Washington and Connor's relationship because how it honestly doesn't make sense to me, but eh. Whatever, I can still take pleasure in writing a yaoi fanfic.**


End file.
